


Delays

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it a Freudian slip?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delays

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 04-06-02  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Jim glanced over at the blinking sign and groaned.

_~~Expect delays~~_

_~~striping in progress~~_

_Great, just what I did **not** need._

A sudden snort of laughter caused him to look over at his passenger.

"What could **possibly** be funny about traffic delays?"

At first, Blair was laughing too hard to answer, but he finally managed to get himself under control enough to gasp out, "I'm sorry. I read the sign wrong."

Jim glared, looking both exasperated and puzzled at the same time.

Blair almost lost it again, but he managed to get out, "I thought it said **stripping** in progress."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I actually misread the sign myself, then wrote this story as a way to share my funny
> 
> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
